


Watch Over Me

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Black Widow - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, Marriage, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: Only the closest to them would know that the terrifying Black Widow outside is actually so loving, so understanding... and she cannot stay mad for a long time.





	Watch Over Me

"Hey young man," Tony bent down to give Peter a kiss on his head. "How's my boy?"

But the kid was too caught up with the toys all around his 15sqm playpen in the Stark Tower and he barely paid attention to his dad who was still in pyjamas.

"Okay, I get it, you're busy." He ruffled his thin hair and smiled before walking towards the carpeterd floor where Natasha sat, slicing fruits and mashing veggies for their son's breakfast while watching over him.

Tony settled himself behind her who seemed to be deliberately ignoring his presence.

"Morning," he kissed his wife's shoulder but she did not even reply nor budge.

Right then, he already knew something was wrong. Natasha was not the moody type who would just act like that when she wanted to and for no reason at all. He figured something must have pissed her off.

He grabbed a slice of apple from her pile and took a bite. "Did you and Pete go out for a walk?"

"Yup."

At least, she answered.

"You should have woke me up."

He was about to plant another kiss on her nape but she suddenly stood up, with a bowl in her hand, going inside Peter's playpen.

"We have the usual alarm at 6. You had it turned off," Natasha said in a low voice, still not looking his way.

Guiltily, he bit his lower lip as he watched his wife feeding their busy boy... and having a hard time with it as usual.

"Nat, about last night -"

"Yeah, let's talk about last night, if you can remember a thing," sarcasm in her tone.

He let out a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry. We just... We had a good time. It's the first time the guys were together in a while, and we were almost complete. Clint was there, Sam and Steve were there, Bruce was there - you know he wasn't usually present in boys night out. Even Happy dropped by."

"And you guys couldn't have fun without too much drinking?" her words were blunt, getting them across without raising her voice. "The other night, you got away with drinking with the board too, because it was somebody's birthday? You were reeking of alcohol when you got home, I could smell you from meters away."

He understood where Natasha was coming from. Prior to their marriage, he had sobered up from his alcoholic tendencies; and after they got married, she made it her personal mission to make sure that he would never go back to his old problems of almost killing himself at his workshop or drinking beyond normal to escape his reality.

So instead of voicing out excuses further, he also went in the playpen, carried Peter to sit on his leg then held him there so Natasha could feed him properly.

"I'm sorry. I know, we talked about this, and I broke the rule. I get your point and I really am sorry." 

Finally, his wife looked at him in the eye. He held her gaze to show he was sincere in his apology.

"It's not about the rules, Tony. Besides, you're never the one to live with rules and regulations, we both know," she sighed.

"Another point taken," he grinned, but his hand reached out to hers while his other arm kept Peter in place. "Sweetheart, if you're afraid to see me crawling back to old habits, no, I won't let that happen... never again. I'm a much better me now - thanks to you." 

Natasha's eyes on him became softer. 

Tony kissed the back of her hand that he held. "Am I forgiven?"

Peter started crying as he wiggled out of his father's arms. She was quick to put down the bowl and spoon to get her baby, but he moved him away.

"Give me Pete, he's irritated," she replied, leaving his question unanswered.

Tony stood up and walked away, whispering to Peter, "Seems like your mama can go on without me but not without you. That ain't fair, son."

Natasha also tried to stand up but she couldn't feel her legs because she sat on them earlier. "Anthony, please, if you drop him, I swear -" 

"No swearing!" he stopped moving away and Peter also stopped crying. Their little one loved being carried around. "Do you forgive me, baby mama?" 

"I already have before Peter cried but you're making me think again. Can you come back here and help me up?!" 

Tony chuckled and went back to her. He carefully placed the kid down with his toys. But he did not help her up; he grabbed a stuffed shark for a pillow and pulled her to lie down with him. 

"What -" 

"C'mon... Not goin back to old ways means I need more sleep."

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he laid his wife's head on his chest and held her tight. Why, he's so lucky to have her as his lifetime partner... Only the closest to them would know that the terrifying Black Widow outside is actually so loving, so understanding, and she cannot stay mad for long.

Natasha wrapped her arms around him but he knew she won't be sleeping and will just watch over Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! I'd appreciate any feedback or comment from you. Let me know also if you have IronWidow / TonyNat requests and I'd be glad to look into them. ❤️


End file.
